


Wisdom

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes and kisses are the best remedy, VictUuri, poor vitya has his wisdom teeth removed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Victor has his wisdom teeth removed. Hilarity ensues.





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> 6/365  
> Prompt: Wisdom  
> Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
> Pairing: Victuuri  
> Rating: G

 Yuuri went into the small recovery room where Victor was waiting. When Victor saw him, his eyes lit up and he eagerly reached for Yuuri's hand as he got closer. 

"Yuuri!"

"Hi, Vitya," he said softly, kissing the top of his head. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," he replied around a mouthful of gauze. "Doesn't hurt at all."

 _Ah,_ Yuuri mused to himself.  _The novocaine is still working. Good._

"That's wonderful," Yuuri said. "Dr. Reskov said the procedure went exactly as planned and we can go home very soon. She just wants to go over how to care for your mouth until it heals."

Victor leaned back in his chair, eyes closing. "That's good. I'm tired."

"I know," Yuuri said, squeezing his hand. "A few more minutes and then we'll leave."

As if summoned, Dr. Reskov appeared in the doorway a second later, holding a pamphlet in her hand. 

"How's the patient doing?" she asked, closing the door behind her. 

Victor opened his eyes and smiled. "Doctor! This is my husband, Yuuri. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"V-Victor!" Yuuri's cheeks flushed red.

Dr. Reskov laughed. "Well, that answers my question. And yes, I know. He is quite handsome. You're a very lucky man."

"Aren't I?" Victor gushed while Yuuri's face burned. 

"Victor, everything went great," she continued. "No complications whatsoever and you are cleared to go home. Just take it easy for the next couple days, okay? Soft foods only, no alcohol or caffeine. No straws either, and no rinsing or brushing your teeth until tomorrow. The stitches are dissolvable, so you don't have to worry about coming back to take them out."

"Thank you, Doctor," Yuuri said.

"You're very welcome," she said before handing the pamphlet to Yuuri. "All of the information pertaining to wisdom tooth extraction is in there, How to avoid infection, pain management, etcetera. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call the office, alright?"

"We won't," Yuuri promised. He then helped Victor out of the chair and took his hand. "Come on, Vitya. Let's go home."

* * *

 

The following day, Victor sat on the couch with a blanket and one furry poodle on his lap. He held an ice pack to his cheek while sipping a chocolate milkshake Yuuri had made for him. 

"Is it okay?" Yuuri asked, sitting opposite from him on the couch. 

Victor smiled. "Delicious. Thank you, my love. Um, I have a question..."

"Hm?"

Victor set the milkshake on the coffee table so he could scratch Makkachin behind the ears. "Did I say anything weird yesterday when I was on all those drugs? I don't remember a thing."

Yuuri giggled. "Not really. I mean, when we left you proclaimed your love for me in front of everyone in the waiting room. But I feel like that's pretty normal for you."

"Can't argue with that," Victor said with a little snort. "Anything else?"

"You did cry in the car on the way home."

Victor's eyes went wide. "I did? Why? Because of the pain?"

Yuuri shook his head. "We passed a dog park and you starting crying when you saw them running around. You kept saying how much you love dogs and how sad it is that so many dogs don't have homes and you want to adopt them all."

Victor looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? I don't remember that. I mean, it's true, but... Wow. It's kind of scary that I have no recollection at all."

Yuuri nodded and typed something on his phone. A second later, Victor's phone lit up with a new video message from Yuuri.

"I know," Yuuri said. "Which I why I pulled over and got it on tape."

 


End file.
